To Us
by Lilsi
Summary: Harry Thinks About His Last Year At Hogwarts (slash) Draco and Harry.


Title: TO US

Author: Lilsi

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry Remembers his last year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. -x-

Warnings: Harryside I'm afraid. Slash between Draco and Harry, No Smut.

A/N: My First Harryside and Angst… Don't rip me too badly Oh and the writing between the ...'s is Harry at that moment. Just a tip -x-

* * *

… 

He sat looking out at the starlit sky the wind blowing his hair, covering his face and hiding his features. Harry Potter sat up in the Astronomy Tower watching the night go by and thinking of the years events.

…

Harry had been walking along the corridors one night turning the corner to see Draco Malfoy. He looked different to Harry somehow, so Harry had watched the creature in wonder he looked tired and…lonely?

At last Draco turned to meet Harry's gaze and Harry took in a breath, Malfoy was crying.

"Come to mock me Potter?" his voice held no malice, it was a statement and that moment Harry realized he could not. He walked slowly towards the tall boy. "No" Harry had simply replied Draco's eyes furrowed and he turned back to look out the window.

They stood in silence until Malfoy's voice cracked through the nights slumber. "I never did want any of this, I never wanted to become like father" his voice was empty holding no emotions Harry listened wondering if Malfoy was even saying this to Harry or just speaking his thoughts. Malfoy's voice carried on breaking through Harry's thoughts, "But I was weak I couldn't stand up to him so I guess I am just like father" Harry's eyes widened with the words spilling from Malfoy's mouth. "Malfoy?" Draco looked startled for a moment his eyes boring into Harry's searching for something "I'm not like you Potter, I never had parents who loved me, I'm not strong like you I'm just weak and worthless" Draco's voice held a vehemence in that shocked Harry.

"Your going to win of course though, I know and I will be forced to fall like I was forced with everything else" Malfoy's eyes held a sadness in them and Harry instinctively reached out towards Malfoy in a gesture of comfort, Malfoy's eyes widened in fear as Harry's arms held onto him. Looking down at the boy who was holding his arms in a form of comfort and seeing the concern in his eyes as well as a flame burning bright Malfoy lost his breath "You are not worthless and your not weak either" Harry's eyes flared as he spoke putting force behind what he said causing Malfoy's expression to change from fear to shock.

…

Harry shifted from his seated position on the Tower moving to the edge to look out at the landscape his hands gripping the edge of the cold grey stone wishing things could be different.

…

"Harry" a soft voice whispered one day Harry turned to look into the eyes of Draco "hey" he smiled softly towards the other boy, since the night a month ago they had made a pack of a sort no longer fighting, they had become friends.

The school had been in shock people wondering what had happened Ron and Hermione had been trying to persuade Harry that this was some sort of trick but Harry refused to listen and had told them to accept their friendship or not to mention it again. They had accepted, grudgingly of course.

"How was Dada?" Draco asked conversationally "alright the new teacher seems to know what she's talking about" Draco smiled as they sat in Potions waiting for Snape's usual grand entrance. Snape swept into the room glaring at everyone "You will be preparing a simple truth potion" Snape's eyes held an malicious glint in them as he let his eyes settle on Harry "the instruction are on the board, there will be no need for conversation" Snape waved his wand at the board and sat down watching the class as they gathered their ingredients.

"Why are you making friends with Harry?" Ron had taken the opportunity of the truth potion they had taken to question Draco. Draco's eyes had widened as Ron began to question him "because he's kind true and loyal, Harry listened to me and he understands" Draco looked panicked as the words left his mouth looking at Harry in a sort of apology.

"Ron leave him alone" Ron turned to see Harry his eyes flashing in rage, Ron stepped back looking guilty but held his head up in defiance "we needed to know Harry, we needed to be sure" Harry's eyes flashed more as he made his way to stand next to Draco "I did know and I was sure. You chose not to listen Ron, next time trust me" with that Harry had taken off down the corridor Ron staring after him face pale in shock, Draco faltered for a moment and took after Harry.

…

Harry watched the grey clouds above him listening to the distant sound of thunder he smiled to himself leaning forwards and feeling the wind blow against his face and the soft patter of rain as it hit the ground around him.

…

Draco ran into the door before it could close on him, he stumbled slightly as he entered the room, Harry turned round his wand out eyes glaring, he stopped and smiled when he saw Draco "sorry didn't mean to" he shuffled his feet slightly. Draco grinned back at Harry "no worries" he turned and shut the door behind them, the best thing about this room apart from it being there when needed was that no one could enter once people were using it Draco thought absentmindedly glad no one could bother Harry when he was upset.

"Why you here Draco?" Harry said looking up at the blonde boy sitting across from him "I was worried about you" Draco flushed slightly as Harry's eyes studied him in depth. "You don't have to answer you know" Harry grinned as Draco relaxed against the soft leather chair he was sat on. Draco rose an eyebrow at him in muse "yes well I don't really mind, not with you anyway" Harry looked shocked for a moment and leaned forwards on his chair.

"Oh and why is that?" Draco leaned forwards and rested his head on his arms in thought "humm well. Because you're honest and trusting and…" his sentence was cut off as Harry's lips pressed against his own.

Draco stroked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear studying the face beside him he smiled as Harry leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss against his lips "your quite amazing you know that Harry" the simplicity in the way Draco had said the words to Harry made his breath catch in his throat. Harry's eyes watered as he leaned forwards and claimed Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss.

…

Harry sighed to himself at the memory of their first kiss and night together, in a way he was grateful for Ron's questioning of Draco. The rain spattered around him as Harry walked along the edge of the Tower looking at the view of what had become his home.

…

"Harry" Draco has screamed running towards his now lover Harry's eyes widened in fright at Draco's reaction he looked around to see Snape's eyes widening in shock looking from his arm to Draco to Harry, his eyes turning from shock to what could only be called terror.

It was the Christmas holidays and nearly all students had left to go home, the few that had stayed were the few that had refused to leave Harry's side. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were staring at the scene horror written over each of their faces.

"Harry" he turned to see Dumbledore heading towards them the twinkle in his blue eyes dead to the world. Harry shook his head and stood tall walking out of the Great Hall and out into the Hogwarts grounds. Draco ran behind him tears running down his face "Harry don't do this please" his voice shaking Harry turned and smiled at Draco showing none of the fear he felt "I have to you know I do, I love you" and with that Harry ran out to what he knew would be his death, Draco whispered after him "I love you too Harry".

"So Harry you come to me and willingly as well, you will have done your parents proud" Voldemort hissed as Harry stood opposite him, Harry gritted his teeth staring into the eyes of death. "Lets get this over with" the cool determinedness in Harry's voice had caused Voldemort to falter for a moment before what could only be assumed as a grin spread across the inhuman creatures face "yes lets" and with that they dueled.

…

Harry rested his head on the cool wetness of the stone his knuckles white from gripping at the towers edge, he took in a deep breath as he remembered the battle that took place only two months before lifting his head a single tear fell from his eye unseen by the drops of rain falling upon him.

…

Harry barely noticed what was happening around him as the Death Eaters dueled with his friends. They circled each other eyes locked in cruel hatred waiting for the others move and then it happened a stray spell had hit Harry making him waver his concentration eyes widened in horror the world slowed down as the green light shot from the wand in front of him Harry barely heard the words leaving Voldemorts lips in cruel triumph.

He had failed and that's all Harry could think before the light hit him, what Harry did hear was Draco's scream Harry watched as the scene slowed down more if possible Voldemorts eyes widened in fury as Draco pushed Harry away from the spell, Harry fell forwards just as the spell hit Draco in the chest, his body fell to the floor lifeless and crumpled Harry barely heard his screams of No leaving his mouth.

Tears running down his face as his body shook it was then when he heard it, the cool high pitched laughter Harry's eyes darkened he stood up his grip tightening on his wand, Harry turned to face Voldemort who stopped laughing at the sight of Harry. Harry's eyes had gone from his emerald green to nearly black his pupil barely visible a cold hatred radiated from the boy, Harry raised his want pointed it at Voldemort who was trying to move eyes widening as he realized that he could not, "What have you done" he hissed as Harry's soulless eyes burned into his a small grin playing on his features "Good bye Tom" Voldemorts eyes widened and a scream escaped his lips as a black light shot from Harry's wand hitting him in the chest. Voldemorts scream faded into the night and nothing was left of the once man Tom Riddle. Harry turned and fell to the floor unconscious.

…

Harry let the tears fall down his cheeks as he screamed into the night "why, why him" Harry's sobs broke through his torment words falling from his mouth in a whisper "Why Draco". Two months had past and nothing had changed the pain was still strong as before and no one knew how to help or comfort him so they left him to recover quietly hoping that he would come to them, Harry would not.

…

Harry woke up in the hospital wing people gathered around his bed anxiously "Harry are you alright?" Hermione's feminine voice rang through Harry's ears "Where is Draco" a few of the people gasped hearing Harry speak, his voice cold and emotionless. "Harry you need to rest, you will be able to see him after" Dumbledore's voice was soft as he spoke to Harry, his eyes widened in shock as the boy in question turned to look directly at him, eyes so dark a green that they were near black "Now" Harry's voice was cold and commanding all Dumbledore could do was nod.

Harry was taken to Draco's bed and left alone, tears ran down his face as he looked down at the lifeless form of his former lover "Why Draco, why did you do it?" Harry spoke as he stroked the cold cheek of the pale boy.

A month had past and Harry had not changed, Draco had been buried on the edge of Hogwarts grounds a place where he and Harry used to sit and talk. A tree had been planted besides his grave in memory of him. Harry went there every day sitting for hours on end and watching the earth.

Two months passed and Harry smiled down at the grave "Draco I miss you so much, I love you so much" he sat down and placed a rose on his grave "but I have an idea Draco so don't worry about a thing". Harry smiled and walked back up to the castle his plan set in place and a smile on his face.

Harry smiled again wiping the tears away from his face none of it mattered anymore, his life had ended when Draco's had, he had literally felt his soul leave his body and Dumbledore had told him than in time he would heal and that this was why his eyes were like they were. Not that Harry had cared why his eyes were like they were it seemed to unnerve a lot of people so he thought it amusing. Since Draco's death nothing had mattered he hated people who had others to support them.

Hermione had Ron, Ginny had Neville, Snape had his freedom but what was Harry left with, a life without love without family without anything so Harry had climbed the tower that night his plan in his head and a smile on his face.

…

He stood and remembered and that had led him to where he was now. Harry looked out one last time at his home lightning now slicing through the night sky Harry grinned how ironic he thought. Lightning that's all he was connected with the scar on his head shaped like a bolt from the sky, but now he would end it like lightning always ended cleansing the sky and ground leaving the sky blue and the ground fresh. Yes this is what his plan was because his life would end and he would at last be with Draco again.

Harry jumped onto the edge of the tower his lithe form highlighted against the sky. Harry watched as one lightning bolt shot down from the sky and smiling Harry whispered "To Us" and jumped.

* * *

Any and All Reviews wanted and loved..  
Thanks for reading i'm not used to writing Angst so i hope i did it ok.  
-x- Lilsi -x- 


End file.
